


five times Thor called Bruce by a pet name

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Softness, Tony's only in it for a sec, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: plus the one time Bruce called him by one





	five times Thor called Bruce by a pet name

**Author's Note:**

> so I don’t know who to blame for getting me into this pairing but um im in it now and warning for like cavity level fluff.

Bruce ran his hand over his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead as he rubbed his tired eyes. His lab is quiet, save for the soft lo-fi music playing that helps keep his focused, empty except for him.

He gets back to his work, processing samples and even more radiation research. Nothing too important. Just seeing if any of this will lead to anything of worth.

He doesn’t look up when the door opens, he can tell from the footsteps who is entering his lab.

“Banner,” Thor greeted and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, humming the lo-fi music in Bruce’s ear. “You should go to bed.”

“I just need to finish this,” Bruce said, letting himself sag against Thor’s muscled chest. “Then I’ll go to bed.”

Thor buried his head in Bruce’s neck, gently kissing at his shoulder. “You need some sleep.” 

They had been ‘dating’ for a little over a week. Thor still has Asgardian customs baked into him, so he called it courting. A little more formal than Earth’s dating. But Thor wanted a relationship with him and that was all that mattered. It just took a lot of pining.

Bruce turned in Thor’s arms, placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders and pulled him down. He gave Thor a light, almost chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Thor’s lips chased his for more.

He stared into Thor’s bright blue eyes. Felt the electricity of Thor’s touch on his waist and hips through his shirt. “Thor I can’t just leave my work.” 

“I know, darling,” Thor said and Bruce couldn’t ignore the way his heart swelled at the pet name said with such care. “But how much work can you get done when you’re tired.” 

Bruce sighed. “I don’t want to break my momentum.” 

“I don’t want you to pass out in a lab.” 

“A minute,” Bruce negotiated and turned around to face the table.

Thor didn’t move, he just kept humming slightly off key to the lo-fi music, his arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist. “Okay, I’ll wait.” He kissed at Bruce’s neck and nuzzled his scruffy face into Bruce’s neck.

Bruce tried to go back to work but with Thor’s arms around him and a solid chest behind him, he couldn’t help but slump against his again and, in his defense, it was impossible to focus with Thor’s hands and lips on him. 

“Okay. I’ll get some sleep,” Bruce said making to attempt to move at all.”But only a for few hours.”

“Of course,” Thor said letting Bruce go and taking his hand. Thor followed him through the door and to Bruce’s bedroom. 

Bruce got into the comfortable bed and reminded FRIDAY to wake him in six hours. “‘Night Thor.” 

“Good Night, darling,” Thor said and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple before quietly leaving. 

_ Damnit,  _ Bruce thought. He was a goner for Thor. 

***

Thor held his hand out, an offering for Bruce. “Please,” Thor said, practically begging. 

Bruce looked around at Tony’s party, slow music was playing and lovebirds and friends danced together. He was tucked away on a wall, being his antisocial self in peace as Thor became the life of the party. 

But Thor had found his way back to Bruce as slow music played, already having danced the night away with some smooth moves and the long inside joke of line dances. 

“I can’t dance, Thor,” Bruce took a sip of his water, going back on his usual defense. “I thought we were going to keep this relationship under wraps.” 

Thor leaned his back against the wall and took Bruce’s hand anyway. Bruce didn’t remove it. “Friends can slow dance.” 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to make it look like we’re friends.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing.” 

Bruce didn’t know. At first, he didn’t want to tell anyone because it was new and could ruin the group dynamics and he didn’t want it getting out into the public before he told his friends. And he didn’t even know if this was going to work and telling people would make it so  _ real. _

But it was real. They had been dating or courting or whatever for weeks. 

“I’m sorry Banner,” Thor said. He sometimes called Bruce by his last name, Bruce didn’t mind it. 

“I just...parties aren’t my scene. Not with this many people at least,” Bruce gestured at the crowd of strangers that Tony kind of knew. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Thor tugged him into a hall and through the door to the living room. “Dance with me, please, there is no one but me here.” 

Bruce looked down at his feet. “There’s no music.” 

“FRIDAY some slow music,” Thor requested. “It’s not even really dancing, not like it is on Asgard, just swaying.” Thor put his hand on Bruce’s hip and Bruce copied him and Thor held their hands out.

“On Midgard, there used to me like waltzes and stuff and I’m sure people still know it but they fell out of practice.” 

“Replaced with the cha cha slide.”

Thor started to sway and Bruce followed, Thor sometimes would move his feet and Bruce would do his best not to step on Thor’s feet as the took small steps. 

“You're not so bad at dancing, my love,” Thor whispered and Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, they had never said the L Word and the coward in Bruce said to pretend like it didn’t happen. They danced on. “You’re amazing, Banner.” 

(and he’s not talking about dancing) 

How Thor could switch from  _ my love  _ to  _ Banner  _ was impressive but Bruce didn’t say anything he just pressed his lips to Thor’s. 

“So are you,” Bruce said as he pulled back. Thor smiled like a child on Christmas morning and his joy was infectious and Thor laughed at Bruce stepped on his toes and stumbled over his own feet as he tried not to step on Thor again.

Thor used Bruce’s small stumble to dip him, a dazzling smile on his face. Thor kissed him again but they were both smiling too much for it to really work. 

Bruce didn’t mind. 

***

“Thor,” Bruce said as he crept up from the window sill to Thor, the hot coffee in his hand and a blanket half draped around his shoulders. “Are you making it rain?” 

Thor looked at him surprised. “Maybe.” 

Bruce looked out on the dark, thundering sky. The rain pounded against the compound windows and lightning cracked in clouds. 

“Why?”  

Thor looked down at his hands and lightning sparked over them. “How did you figure it out.” 

“I checked the radar yesterday and storms like this don’t come out of nowhere,” Bruce gestured to the window. “And you spark every few minutes.”

“I thought you liked it.”

“I do like storms, Thor. This one was soothing.” 

“That's why I did it, you seemed so stressed over all the science reports and the speech you're going to give at that University so I figured I would give you something soothing to wake up to.” 

“That's..sweet, Thor,” Bruce said. “Really sweet,” Bruce took Thor’s face in his hands and kissed his cheek, his nose, and finally his lips. 

Thor took his hand as they kissed, his touch still electric, literally, and walked them over to the window. He wrapped an arm around Bruce and the rain continued to pound.

“Will you watch the rain with me, sweetheart?” Thor’s eyes shone blue and outside lightning struck. “Please.” 

Bruce again noticed the pet name, Thor didn’t seem able to decide on one but Bruce honestly didn’t mind.

He considered Thor’s offer,  it would inconvenience some people but the storm didn’t reach far out of the secluded area of the compound and the others who live and work here would get over it. “Of course.” 

***

Bruce woke up with a scream on his lips, shaking and sweat covered he pressed himself into Thor. Covering Thor’s body with his own and pressed his face into Thor’s neck, panting and gripping at Thor’s arms and shoulders. 

Thor’s arms lifted and he wrapped them around Bruce, they were warm and Bruce dug into Thor harder as if he could find solace in Thor’s neck. Bruce breathed into Thor’s neck, unable to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay,” Thor soothed, his voice a comforting force pushing back Bruce’s panic for a second. “Sun’s getting real low.”

“Thor,” Bruce gasped, his hands curled and uncurled around Thor’s biceps. 

“I’m here,” Thor ran his hands up and down Bruce’s back and sides. “The sun’s getting real low,” Thor defaulted to his usual response when Bruce is in distress. “Sun’s getting real low. It’s okay.”

“Thor,” Bruce kissed and nipped at Thor’s neck his hands touched every inch of skin he could reach.

“Bad dream?” 

“Yes, I... “ Bruce pulled back from Thor’s neck and rested their foreheads together, Thor’s eyes were clear and blue and full of concern. “I...the Hulk...whatever….you were dead, Thor,” his voice strained and he struggled to breathe.

“I’m here, my one,” Thor pulled Bruce even closer, their bodies melted into each other. “We’re both safe.” 

Thor took Bruce’s face in his hands gently, like Bruce was made of glass, like he was precious. Thor’s breath stunk but it didn’t matter not as Thor kissed the salty tears off Bruce’s face and the tear tracks up his face.  

Bruce’s breaths were mostly even now, his nightmare fading from his mind at Thor’s touch and whispered words. The reassurance that Thor was okay and  _ right there  _ made it able for Bruce to take deep breaths. 

“Sun’s getting real low.” 

“I love you,” Bruce blurted, they’d dated for months, slept together, lived in the same quarters, told their friends (not the public yet). 

Thor’s tender hands froze and Bruce kept trying to take consistent deep breaths. “I love you too.” 

It took Bruce a few moments of holding and kissing for him to remember Thor had called him  _ my one.  _ Bruce felt a strange mix of things he didn’t want to unpack right now and just settled for staying in Thor’s arms, dazed and tired but happy. 

***

“Are you sure, my dear?” Thor asked, his on hand one Bruce’s hip and the other on his neck. “What about the haters.” 

Bruce clutched his cell phone in one hand and Thor’s arm in the other. “It’s June.” 

“So?” 

“Pride Month, Thor,” Bruce said calming himself there were going to be homophobes but there were also a lot of LGBT+ kids out there who could use two gay superheroes. “To celebrate LGBT+ people.”

“As long as your sure, my dear,” Thor said. Bruce liked the latest pet name—my dear— and Thor seemed to favor it as well. 

“I am,” Bruce outstretched his arm and readied his thumb to take a selfie and captured Thor’s lips. It took plenty of tries before perfection. 

He posted it on Twitter with the simple caption.

_ Happy Pride Month from me and my boyfriend.  _

***

“Congratulations,” Tony said, walking into the Avengers shared living room, a mindless sitcom on the TV, around a half hour later. “You two broke the internet.” 

Bruce kicked his feet into Thor’s lap. “Really,” he pointed at his phone where it laid on the coffee table. “I didn’t check” 

“What are people saying?” Thor asked as he started to rub as Bruce’s feet. “Good or bad things.” 

“People always say bad things but mostly good, a lot of teenage slang and phrases I’ll never truly understand but good things.” 

“Go ask your son,” Bruce suggested, sharing a look with Thor.

“He’s not my son.”

“And Thor’s not my boyfriend.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to sound like an old man to Peter.” 

Bruce laughed and Tony smiled too. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds and get a snack. Don’t fuck on my couch.”

Bruce threw a pillow at him.

“You know I love you right, babe,” Bruce let the per name slip without thought. 

“Yeah,” Thor said. “I love you too.” 

“I just don’t say it a lot and I want to make sure you know.” 

“Trust me,” Thor leaned down to steal a kiss. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month to all and wow look at that I like got like almost all the tropes in his fic with a bucketload of fluff.


End file.
